


사랑이 없어도 할 수 있습니다. (2013)

by 100s



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Aliens Made Them Do It, Bottom Spock, M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 05:05:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5653459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/100s/pseuds/100s
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>그날은 엔터프라이즈의 함장이 n번째 구혼자를 물리치느라 전쟁을 낼 뻔한 날이었다. 혼인빙자간음법이 살아있는 행성이었던 것이다. 물론 짐 커크는 구차한 짓을 안했지만 착각은 혼자서도 가능한 일이니까요. "너무 잘나서 걱정이지?" 미친 소리를 하는 함장이 보기 드물게 이해 가능한 상황이었다. 원래 그런 놈이라서가 아니라, 혼미한 상태로 만든 후 납치하려던 외계인에게서 벗어난 직후라 약기운이 남아있다 둘러댈 수 있었으니까.</p>
            </blockquote>





	사랑이 없어도 할 수 있습니다. (2013)

 

 

 

그날은 엔터프라이즈의 함장이 n번째 구혼자를 물리치느라 전쟁을 낼 뻔한 날이었다. 혼인빙자간음법이 살아있는 행성이었던 것이다. 물론 짐 커크는 구차한 짓을 안했지만 착각은 혼자서도 가능한 일이니까요. "너무 잘나서 걱정이지?" 미친 소리를 하는 함장이 보기 드물게 이해 가능한 상황이었다. 원래 그런 놈이라서가 아니라, 혼미한 상태로 만든 후 납치하려던 외계인에게서 벗어난 직후라 약기운이 남아있다 둘러댈 수 있었으니까. 다행스럽게도, 상륙 허가가 내려진 엔터프라이즈에는 짐의 부끄러운 귀환을 생눈으로 영접할 관중이 최소한도로 적어져 있었다. 아슬아슬했던 구조의 과정과 사연은 기록으로 남을 테지만 그건 언제나 경험보다 못한 것이니. 부러 거친 하이포 두 방을 연달아 맞으며 신음을 흘리고 얼굴을 찌푸린 짐이 도망치듯 향하는 곳은 자신의 쿼터가 아니었다. "미친 자식아 그 꼴로 어디를 가냐!" 붙드는 손을 뿌리친 그가 잔뜩 풀린 발음으로 소리친다. "커피! 난 커피가 필요해!" 커피 정도는 함장의 방에서도 충분히 마실 수 있을 텐데. 비틀거리는 뒷모습을 보며 고개를 흔든 본즈가 의무적인 보고서를 두 줄로 끝낸 뒤 사라졌다. 욕도 아까운 친구를 위해 이 이상 남은 휴가를 희생할 생각은 요만큼도 없어 보이는 찌푸린 얼굴로.

 

 

인적 없는 복도에서 홀로 충돌사고를 일으킨 것이 몇 번일지. 이족보행의 경험자로 보일 만큼 회복된 상태로 매스홀에 도착한 짐이, 어지러움이 남아있는 눈을 세게 감으며 중심을 잡아본다. 언제나 사람이 바글거리던 거대한 공간이 지금은 텅 비어있다. 이박삼일이란 기간은 한나절을 벗어나기 힘든 평소의 휴식과 얼마나 큰 차이를 갖고 있는가. 깨끗하다 못해 허한 기분이 드는 환한 조명 아래에서 카페인 최고농도의 커피를 받아 들은 짐 커크는 있던 것이 사라진 곳에 없던 것이 있음을 뒤늦게 눈치 챘다. 서너 개의 테이블을 사용 중인 몇 안 되는 인원 중 홀로 벽을 등지고 앉은 이는 자신의 부함장이 분명했으며, 그로 말하자면 이런 곳에서 마주치기 힘들어진지 오래였는데.

 

 

이런 장소가 무엇이냐면, 다수의 인원이 비생산적인 행동으로 시간을 소비하는 게 허용되는 그런 곳이라 할 수 있을까. 다양한 종류의 휴식을 위한 여유가 목적에 포함되어있는 공공장소. 탑승자 전원에게 허가된 권리인 만큼 어느 누가 있더라도 놀랄 이유가 없었으나, 최근 한 달간 이와 비슷한 부류의 장소에서 엔터프라이즈의 부함장을 마주칠 확률은 소수점에 도달해 있었다. 최소한의 필요가 없을 때는 장소에 대한 방문이 적기로 유명한 것이 이 벌칸이었긴 하다. 그렇다 해도 이 정도의 엄격한 회피는 정상을 벗어난 수준일 텐데.

      

 

평소였다면 이상을 느끼고 조치를 취해 볼법한 주변인들은 그런 그를 배려 섞인 태도로 무시하고 있었다. 그의 상사나 그의 의사, 그 외 그의 모든 동료들에게서 현상의 원인에 대한 이해가 가능해 이뤄진 현실이었다. 감정의 조절이 어쩌고 하는 벌칸이라도 차이는 건 차이는 거니까. 심지어 그 상대가 저 우후라라면- 나비처럼 날지 않아도 벌처럼 쏠 수 있는 그녀라면, 벌칸이 아니라 클링온이라 해도 회복에 시간이 필요하다 짐작될 일이겠지. 우연히 얻어걸린 직접경험자들과 귀를 세우고 주워들은 간접경험자들 모두에게서 수많은 억측과 그럴듯한 가설을 만들어낸 몇 번의 마찰 후. 침묵이라는 통보로 확정된 둘의 이별은 그 조용함으로 더한 속도를 얻어 알려질 대로 알려진지 오래였다. 모래성이 사라지듯 평화로운 헤어짐이 아니라는 인상은 공통의 지식으로 자리했으며 무의식중에 생겨난 배려는 당사자들을 제외한 전원에게서 과도하지 않은 예의로 성립 될 수 있었다. 막바지에 달해 새어나온 냉기는 브릿지의 환경조절장치가 고장 난 것이 분명하다는 착각을 두 명의 엔지니어에게 일으킬 정도였으니 그럴 수밖에.

 

 

당연히 이런 설명은 직접적인 마주침이 적은 이들의 애매한 추측이었다. 진실은 그저, 아무도 말을 꺼낼 자신이 없어 훔쳐보기만 하는-어울리지 않으면서도 어울리는 집단적인 회피지. 그는 세상을 피하고 세상은 그를 보기만 하고……. 악의가 없이도 고립은 일어나며 화제의 제한이 무형의 벽을 만드는 것은 약간의 의도와 우연으로 충분히 가능한 일이었다. 천하의 짐 커크라 해도 대차게 차여 상심에 잠긴 미스터 스팍의 얼굴에다 대고 남자답게 털어내자는 말은 꺼내지 못했다. 한 십년 뒤라면 가능할지도 모르는 일이었으나 그거야 시간이 지나야 알 일이고, 현재의 짐으로서는 섬세하고 예민하며 세 배 강한 벌칸의 신경을 거슬리고 싶은 마음이 전혀 없었으니까. 공적인 부분에선 치고 빠지기가 가능해졌다 해도 사생활은 전혀 다른 이야기였다. 다수의 짐작처럼 두들겨 맞을 것을 걱정해서는 아니고…… 한정된 표정의 한계를 뛰어넘어 보는 사람 누구에게나 막힘없이 전해지는 것이 스팍의 우울이었기 때문에. 흐트러짐 없는 머리카락 한 올 조차 평소보다 더 딱딱해 보이는 그런 느낌으로, 잘 모르는 사이라 해도 집안에 무슨 일 있냐 묻고 싶을 만큼 확실하게. 위로하고 싶은 충동을 일으키는 기이한 아우라가 검은 머리와 창백한 얼굴 주변의 3미터를 점령한 것은, 사생활을 존중하거나 벌칸을 싫어하거나 부함장을 두려워하는 모든 이에게 괴이하고도 낯부끄러운 상황을 만들어 냈다. 심지어 그 횟수는 시간이 지나며 잦아지는 것이 분명했고, 이런 와중 손이 근질거려 입맛을 다실 인간이 분명 하나는 존재했는데.

 

 

곰팡이가 핀 것처럼 침침해진 얼굴을 불러 세우지 않는 짐에게 본즈도 한번은 얘기할 정도였다. "이젠 철이 좀 들은 건지 착각하게 만들지 말도록 해, 기대해 버릴 테니까." 남들의 착각을 격려하지도 않는 만큼 거부하지도 않는 것이 커크의 인생이었는데. 과연 저 기대가 어느 방향을 뜻하는지는 모를 일이었으나 생각은 나중에 시간 나거든. 남들의 착각을 거부하지 않고 받아먹다가 우주적인 사이즈로 치정싸움을 벌일 뻔한 짐 커크는- 또는 거시기 관리 잘못했다 큰일 난다는 예시에 두고두고 사용될 뻔한 커크 함장은, 지금 이 순간 그런 것과는 억만 광년 떨어져있을 상처받은 영혼 앞에서 빈 커피 잔을 내려놓았다.

 

 

"스팍, 커피 한 잔 하겠어?“

"…….“

"왜 대꾸가 없냐?“

"첫째 저는 커피를 마시지 않으며, 둘째 함장님은 그 사실을 알고 있기 때문입니다. 답을 아는 상황에서 불필요한 질문을 하는 것은 인간사회의 사교술에 속한 습관의 일부로 인식되며 답을 구하지 않는 무능한 질문의 목적은 맥락 없는 농담이라는 또 하나의 인간관계속 윤활제를 위한 것으로 짐작됩니다. 이런 경우 그 대화에 참여할 의지가 없는 대상자에게 가장 효율적인 선택은 무응답이라는 불참으로 알고 있습니다만."

"허.“

 

 

빈 잔을 치워놓고 의자를 차지한 커크가, 스팍의 앞에 놓인 마른 과일 접시를 끌어당기며 고개를 끄덕였다.

 

 

"아니라고 한 마디 하는 게 열배는 효율이 좋다는 거, 잘 알고 있겠지? 컨디션이 좆같다는 건 나도 마찬가지니 걱정하지 마 이해가 빡 하고 되는 상황이니까.“

"…….“

"더 입을 뗄 거라면 거창한 존댓말을 빼주지 않겠어? 주구장창 들었던 법적인 개소리가 떠올라서 뒷골이 울려. 물론 자네의 탁월한 언변 덕에 목숨을 구한 건 맞지. 정말 고맙고, 에, 다시는 그런 일이 없도록 최선을 다하겠습니다."

 

 

비밀리에 펼쳐진 소규모의 구조작전을 위해 브릿지의 거대한 모니터 앞에서 각종 우주법과 고색창연한 판례를 끌어와 두 시간 십사 분이라는 엄청난 시간을 벌어줬던 부함장의 눈썹이- 그 시간동안 한 번도 예의를 벗어나지 않던 그의 표정이, 함장의 감사인사에 꿈틀거린다. 가벼운 말투로 위장한 진심을 무시해서는 아니었다. 그보다는, 노력은 할 테지만 확신은 못한다는 솔직한 말이 끄집어낸 반사작용일거다. 반은 인간인지라 일어나고만 사건 역시 아니었다. 벌칸은 감정을 통제하는 거지 감정이 없는 게 아니었으니까.

 

 

비어있는 잔을 바라보며 정체불명의 말린 과일을 씹어 먹던 짐이 생각에 잠겼다. 누가 커피 한잔만 갖다 줬으면. 어째서 우리에겐 비서로봇이 없는가? 청소로봇은 또 왜 없는가?? 안드로이드의 상용화로 일어난 수많은 사건사고를 돌이켜보며 그래도 역시 장점이 더 크다 확신하는 잠시간 그의 세계는 평화로웠다. 이것 역시 약기운이 남아 있어서? 그보다는, 그 이후 격변한 세상과의 상대적인 평가라 칠 수 있겠지. 입천장을 긁으며 부서지는 이 녀석은 과연 바나나와 키위의 불륜으로 태어난 사생아일까 호두와 사과의 운명적인 결실일까? 끈적해지는 입술을 핥으며 접시를 바라보느라 고개를 수그린 그에게, 예고 없이 던져진 스팍의 질문은 분명 수년이 지난 후 모든 것은 그때 시작되었다 하게 될 말이었으니,

 

 

"짐, 그녀를 사랑했나?“

"…….“

"메드론의 여왕이자 저명한 학자인 데리타스를, 38.2분 전까지 짐 커크가 자신의 인생을 망쳤으며 이로 인한 피해가 18억의 인구를 가진 위성에까지 미칠 것이라 공언하며 범우주적인 보상금과 자네의 사형을 요구하던 그녀를, 사랑했냐고.“

"…….“

"그렇지 않다면 어째서 그녀에게- 그녀 인생의 가장 황홀한 7.4시간을 안겨주며 앞으로의 반복적인 경험을 약속한 거지?"

"…….“

 

 

짐 커크는 할 말이 없지 않았다. 딱 세 번 눈을 깜박인 뒤 자리를 뜨는 스팍을 보면서도 계속된 그의 침묵은, 그저, 대답을 위한 준비였을 뿐이다. 잠시 뒤 새로운 커피 한잔과 자신을 위한 차를 갖고 자리에 돌아온 스팍에게 그는 먼저 입을 열 수 있었다.

 

 

"난 절대 반복적인 경험을 약속한 적 없어!“

"그녀가 제시한 녹음이 조작된 것이라 말하는 건가?"

"아니, 들으면 알 내용이잖아? 한번으로 끝날 남자가 아니라는 소리를 노후보장으로 착각하면 곤란하지!“

"짐, 그녀의 알려진 재산은 타인에게 노후보장을 원할 수준이 아니야."

"세상엔 돈으로 해결되지 못하는 필수적인 것이 널렸- 잠깐, 녹음?!?“

 

 

짐작은 가능했으나 확신이 없던 새로운 정보였다. 굳어버린 눈으로 발생 가능한 위기상황을 예측하던 커크는 오초 후 고개를 흔들며 테이블에 머리를 묻었다. 에라 모르겠다. 위험한 여자와의 뜨겁고 사적인 대화를 이제와 걱정하기엔, 우주에 뿌려진 다양한 개인사의 물증이 과하게 많은 인생이었고, 그로 인해 생기거나 생길 피해는 이제와 신경 쓴다 해결될 수준이 아니었으니까. 다양한 개인사의 일례로 지난 12시간동안 엔터프라이즈에 위기를 불러오고 생명의 위협을 당했던 남자치고는 대단히 긍정적인 결론이었다. 한층 맑아진 머리를 들어 올린 함장이 눈앞의 부함장에게 묻는다.

 

 

"그녀 인생의 가장 황홀한 7.4시간은 본인 입으로 나온 말이야?"

"여왕의 주장과 의견은 모두 일지에 기록된 상태며 보고를 위해 자네의 확인을 기다리고 있지.“

"좋았어.“

"…….“

 

 

새삼스러운 소리는 아니었다. 그렇다면, 약기운을 밀어내준 충격은 어디에서 왔나요. 금세 부활한 얼굴로 삐뚜른 미소를 짓는 함장의 앞에서 부함장은 더 이상의 말이 없었다. 편안한 공백을 즐기던 짐은 잠시 뒤 애초의 질문을 기억해냈다. 최대한 자연스러운 박자로 뜨거운 커피를 벌컥댄 그는, 마른 과일에 긁혔던 입천장이 화상을 입은 것도 아무렇지 않은 척 숨기며 조심스러운 첫마디를 내밀었다.

 

 

"그- 질문에 답하기 위해서는…… 사용된 용어에 대한 의미의 정립이 요구되는데."

 

 

사랑이란 표현은 분명, 광범위하게 사용되는 어지러운 단어지. 타당한 요구에 고개를 끄덕인 스팍이 찻잔을 내려놓으며 설명을 추가했다.

 

 

"그녀를 존경하며 그 생을 찬미하고, 앞으로의 함께할 인생에서 발생하는 모든 경우의 수를 완벽히 받아들이는 마음으로 그녀와의 성관계를 완수했나?"

"…… 아니오?“

"내 예상과 일치하는 대답이군.“

 

 

그런데 왜 물어? 이게 도대체 어떤 의도로 나온 대화이며 그 목적이 무엇인지. 감도 안 오는 짐에게도 한 가지는 확실했다.

 

 

"지금의 정의는 사랑이란 위대한 단어에 미안할, 지극히 제한적인 사용이라 생각됩니다?"

"다양한 의미와 용례를 가진 단어이니 서로간의 이해가 다르겠지. 나 역시 개개인의 각기 다른 인식과 그 활용을 알고 있으며, 이 경우에는 한계가 명확한 다른 용어를 썼어야 한다 확인되는군. 질문에 포함된 오류를 곧 해결하겠어."

"…… 자네가 떠올린 그 다른 용어가 무척 궁금한데.“

"다시 질문하지. 짐, 자네는 그녀에게 욕정을 느꼈나?“

"…….“

"상대를 사랑하지 않음에도 만족을 느끼는 성관계가 가능했으며 그 실행에 후회가 없다로 도출된 나의 이해에 반론이 있나?“

"…… 네?“

 

 

가볍게 고개를 끄덕인 부함장이 다시금 뜨거운 차를 마신다. 찻잔을 옆으로 놓은 뒤 테이블 위로 자리한 벌칸의 두 손이 단정하다. 핏줄이 돋아난 손등의 정갈한 각도를 보며 짐은 입술을 핥았다. 지금 스팍은, 자신의 반론을 기다리고 있는 것이다. 굳이 말해보자면 반론은 아니고 다른 의견일 뿐이겠지만, 그러니까, 어디보자. 음. 음음. 음음음음.

 

 

"스팍, 꼭 사랑이 있어야만 할 수 있는 건 아니야.“

"다수의 관계에서 그렇다는 것을 인식하고 있으며 나는 그런 개인의 선택에 대해 아무런 이의가 없어.“

" - 그러니까 내가 지금 언어능력이 무척 후달리는 상태라 이거지. 내가 하려는 말은 그게 아니라, 에, 꼭 그렇게 전부를 통 털어 영원을 맹세해야만 사랑인 건 아니라 이거야!“

 

 

내가 하려던 말이 그게 맞나? 입이 먼저 뱉은 말을 검사해보느라 박자가 늦춰진 짐에게 스팍은 호의적인 추임새를 넣어주었다.

 

 

"흥미로운 주장이군."

"그렇지? 그러니까, 말하자면, 난 그녀의 남은 인생에 어떤 불꽃이 타오르는지에 대해선 큰 관심이 없었지만 지금 현재 360도 회전이 가능한 왼쪽 다리엔 엄청나게 관심이 많았다 이런 얘기지. 욕정이니 사랑이니 나누면 복잡하지만 그 순간의 동기유발은 확실했고- 자극당한 나의 뇌는 성적 충동으로 집약되는 호르몬 반응만이 아니라 단순한 흥미를 뛰어넘는 찰나의 무한을 제시하며- "

 

 

재주껏 굴러가던 짐의 혀는 그쯤해서 멈추고 말았다. 정말로 집중해있는 부드러운 갈색눈동자가 매스홀의 환한 불빛을 반사하는 것에 정신이 들어서였다. 쓰읍. 입술 사이로 아쉬운 소리를 뱉으며 찌푸려졌던 고개가, 느리게 한번 흔들리고선 낮은 등받이에 기대며 늘어진다. 찡그린 얼굴을 풀지 않으며 눈알을 굴린 그는 힘없는 두 손을 들어 보이며 마무리를 지었으니,

 

 

"개소리일세. 난 사랑이 없어도 얼마든지 할 수 있는 남자야.“

"……."

"또는, 금세 사랑에 빠지고 더 빨리 깨어나던지.“

 

 

내 인생에 후회 없다 외칠 자신은 부족했으나 후회해서 뭐하냔 생각 정도는 있을 법 한 것이 짐 커크의 현실이었다. 그 왼쪽 허벅지에 쏟아졌던 짐의 숭배는 분명 사랑의 한 종류로 인정받기에 충분할 과정이었으며, 자신 인생의 제일 황홀한 7.4시간이란 그녀의 말을 증거삼자면 반발은 없지 않을까 싶었으니까. 따지고 보자면 정말 사랑이 없는 경우엔 불가능했던 순간도 분명 존재했지만- 일반적인 기준으로는 뛰어 넘은지 오래였고- 그렇다고 저 벌칸의 두 눈을 똑바로 보며 내 취향은 그 광범위함으로 인해 기준이 없다는 소리를 들을지 몰라 말하는 것은 천하의 제임스 커크라 해도 버거운 일이었으니……. 쉬운 남자라 인정받아도 사실은 아니라서? 하지만 상대적인 변명에 불과해서? 해명할 만큼 불편하지 않아도 오해는 오해인 거라서? 그래도 역시 진실은 아니라서?

 

 

과거와 현재와 미래를 살피며 말을 잃은 짐이 생각에 잠겼다. 고집스러운 옆얼굴을 내미는 함장의 앞에서 식은 차를 끝낸 벌칸이 대화를 이어간다.

 

 

"짐, 거듭 말하지만 나는 자네의 사생활을 이루는 사고방식과 행동양식을 비판하는 입장이 아니야. 간접적인 지식으로는 이해하기 힘든 사고인 것이 분명하나, 방금 전의 설명은 생각 못한 각도의 해석을 가능케 했네. 방어적인 방향으로 흐른 의견표출은 목적에 어긋나는 내용으로 질문한 나의 책임이지. 그에 대해 사과하겠어.“

" - 어, 어?“

 

 

길고 긴 미안해를 침착하게 끝마친 벌칸에게선 아무런 부정이나 비난의 기운이 느껴지지 않았다. 이 가벼운 새끼야 정신 좀 차려라 질책하는 대화가 아니었다면, 도대체 어떤 흐름이었던 거지? 뭘 놓치고 있는 걸까 거슬러 올라가는 짐의 머리에 드디어 카페인의 약발이 스며들었다. 조금씩 하지만 확실하게. 시동이 걸린 엔진의 소음에 묻혀 흩어진 장면들이 순서를 찾아가고.

 

 

"스팍, 자네와 우후라의 사이에 사랑이 없어 문제가 생겼으리라고는 상상하지 못하겠는데.“

"다시 한 번 나의 오류를 시인하네.“

"……."

 

 

에이 설마 하면서 지르고 본 남자는 말문이 막혔다. 잊을만하면 짐을 놀라게 하는 것이 눈앞의 벌칸이었다. 선선히 나온 대답은 어디에 어떻게 껴들어가는 퍼즐의 조각인걸까. 궁리하는 그에게 친절한 말투는 아니어도 정보전달이 명확한 스팍의 설명이 이어졌다.

 

 

"13.6일 전 종결된 나와 우후라의 사적인 관계는 함내의 93%에게 알려진 일이며 그 속에 자네 역시 포함 된다 이해했네. 부가적인 설명이 필요한가?“

"어- 원하신다면?“

"필요가 없다면 제공될 이유가 없지.“

 

 

그런데 왜 말을 꺼내. 말하기 싫은 것은 얼마든지 감추는 것 또한 부함장의 재주였긴 하다. 물어봐 달라는 눈치인건지 어떻게 생각하든 상관없다 인지. 벌칸의 바디랭귀지라는 오묘한 학문의 중급과정을 서툴게 뒤적거려본 짐은 알맞은 추임새를 구하지 못했지만, 그래도 괜찮은 일이었다. 빈 잔의 손잡이를 17도 돌려놓은 스팍은 본인의 할 말을 계속 했으니까.

 

 

"불가능한 명제로 생긴 갈등은 아니었네. 현 시점에서는 가설로 그치는 이야기라 해도 관계의 성립에 핵심적인 요소인 만큼, 의견의 차이를 만든 것 역시 정당한 책임이 따르는 부분이었지."

 

 

…… 했다는 거야 안 했다는 거야? 뻐끔거리는 입술을 깨물어 소리를 막은 이가 생각하고 말하기 위해 숨을 몰아쉰다. 잘못 번역된 사전처럼 주절대는 벌칸에게 익숙해질 만큼 익숙해졌던 짐 커크는 해석을 위해 정신을 집중했다. 우후라의 뻣뻣함을 보자면 정기적인 성관계가 자리한 인생이라 믿기지 않는 일이었지만, 제대로 하는 키스를 몇 번이나 본 입장에서야 원래 그런 성격인 걸 모를 수 없다. 뭘 하건 안 하건 그걸로 생긴 갈등은 아니었다 이거지? 이것도 스팍의 오류 섞인 판단일 수 있지만-

 

 

"그녀의 계획에는, 어머니가 된 자신이 존재했네.“

"……."

 

 

단조로운 선언에 이어진 침묵은 할 말이 없어 나오는 빈칸이 아니었다.

 

 

"우후라가 임신이라도 했어?“

"…….“

"- 당연히 아니겠지! 하하! 하하하!"

 

 

차다 못해 짠 눈빛에 실수를 깨우친 짐이 황급히 말을 끊는다. 그의 본능이 외치고 있었다. 지금은 무조건 기라고. 미간에 주름을 만드는 스팍의 앞에서 짐 커크는 하이포를 든 본즈가 그리워지기 시작했으나, 시야를 긁어대는 눈빛으로 쏘아보는 벌칸이 화가 난 상대는 눈앞의 남자가 아니었다. 답답한 감정을 일으키는 주체는 단순명료한 소통에 연달아 실패하는 자기 자신이다.

 

 

"현실적인 상황에서는 가능성에 불과해도, 전제될 것이 요구되는 그녀의 권리지.“

"……그렇겠지?“

 

 

진지하기 짝이 없는- 아니 짝이 맞은 관계에서 미래를 계획하는 건 유난한 일이 아닐 텐데. 성급한 사건이 없어도 앞서가는 설계를 하는 게 이 커플의 특기가 아니었던가? 나오지 않는 문제를 찾으며 의아해하는 짐에게 그제야 본론이 알려진다.

 

 

"짐, 나는 부모가 될 자신이 없어.“

"……오."

 

 

흠. 실감하지 못해 간과하고 지내다 눈앞에 닥친 순간 떨고 마는 수많은 젊은이에 벌칸 부함장마저 속해 있단 말인가? 반사적으로 뱉어진 짐의 감탄사는 이해와 긍정을 뜻하는 무난한 반응이었다. 생명의 창조라는 능력은 감당하기 힘든 거긴 해. 부모가 될 자신이 없는데다 욕망이 있는지도 모르겠는 건 마찬가지. 허나 완벽한 동의는 절대 아니었다. 이해와 찬성은 다른 것이지. 어째서냐면, 그 주체를 자신이 아닌 눈앞의 남자로 치환한 가설에서 짐은 고민할 이유를 찾을 수 없었으니까.

 

 

"이해는 하지만 지나친 걱정 아냐? 미리부터 떠는 건 내가 할 짓이고……. 자네는 아마 과하게 훌륭한 부모가 될 것 같은데."

"진심으로 하는 소린가?“

"다양한 고저를 기록한 그래프의 평균치는 성공적이리라 자신하네."

"…….“

 

 

빈 테이블로 눈을 내리깐 조용한 얼굴을 보며 짐은 방금의 주장을 검토했다. 학습지도 10점 엄격함 9점 자상함 8점. 관찰력으로 커버되겠지? 웃는 얼굴이 귀한 아버지일게 분명했으나 스팍의 아이인 이상 그런 감성의 욕구가 천성적으로 배제되는 것도 가능할 일이었다. 엄, 애한테 욕구의 배제니 뭐니 하는 건 좀 아닌 거 같은데. 이상한 것만 배운다 싶어 입맛을 다신 그는 정리를 시도했다. 그러니까 말하자면, 에.

 

 

"근 미래의 언젠가 성립될 관계의 변화가 두려워 갈등이 생겼다 이 말이야?"

" - 엄밀하게는, 전제를 위한 변화에 합의하지 못해 일어난 마찰이지.“

"아."

 

 

누군가의 최근에는 정기적인 성관계가 존재하지 않았을 가능성이 세배로 늘어나게 된 상황이었다. 필수요소가 넘쳐나는 이상 현실적이지 못한 이야기였으나 4차원의 벽도 한번은 확실히 뚫었던 엔터프라이즈에서 놀랄 일은 되지 못했다. 아무리 그래도 그렇지 정말 그럴 수는- 피임문제인가? 묻고 싶은 건 끝이 없지만 안 될 말이지. 털 날리며 불어나는 의문들을 짐 커크는 묻지 않았다. 맥코이의 말대로 기대를 걸어도 될 수준이었다. 신기하게 현명한 반응을 보이며 침묵을 견디던 짐이 마침내 입을 연 것은, 주제를 비껴나는 듯 비껴나지 않는 괜찮은 질문을 위해서였다.

 

 

"그래서, 사랑이 없어도 할 수 있는 나에게 비난은 없다 이거지?“

"그럴 자격이 없는 일이야. 내게 있는 권리는 업무의 발전을 위한 비판뿐이고, 자네의 성적 행동양식은 개인의 취향에 불과하며 그에 대한 타인의 호불호는 비판의 주제가 되지 못하지. 직위에 따른 책임으로 충고가 필요한 것은, 상황과 상대을 고려할 경우 생길법한 피해를 축소 예측하는 무모한 습성이네.“

 

 

생각이 없다는 소리를 길게도 말하는 언제나의 부함장이었다. 거시기 앞세우는 짓 좀 그만하라며 소리 지르던 본즈와 이 녀석은 과연 얼마나 많은 공통점을 갖고 있는지? 긴장이 사라진 어깨를 의자에 기대며 두 다리를 뻗어 본 짐이 가만히 고개를 든다. 낮아진 시선의 끝에는 어쩐지 조금 나아져 보이는 칙칙한 얼굴의 벌칸이 있다. 원판이 괜찮은 만큼 어떤 상황에서도 보기 나쁜 구석이 적은, 착잡한 마음의 그늘 덕에 그럴싸한 색을 입어 부드러워진 갈색 눈동자가.

 

 

"자네는 어때?“

"목적어의 상실로 대답이 불가능한 - “

"비난이 없는 이유는, 행동에 대한 이해가 가능해서야 아니면 이해가 불필요한 존중이 있어서야?“

"…….“

 

 

맞춰줄 만큼 맞춰준 질문이었다. 생각이 쫓아올 새 없는 속도로 방향을 달리한 과감한 전개. 혹은 실수. 너무 간 걸까 괜찮은 걸까 궁금한 짐의 시야에 들어온 것은, 선명한 입술이 뾰족한 끝을 둥글게 굴리듯 올라가 만들어지는 아주 작은 미소였다. 요것 봐라 하고 붙잡게 되는 미소에 물러설 필요가 없다면. 그렇다면.

 

 

"미스터 스팍, 사랑이 없어도 할 수 있냐고."

 

 

장난치는 말은 거칠지 않다. 느리게 올라간 눈썹 역시 불쾌한 선이 아니다.

 

 

"현재로서는 답변이 힘든 질문이군.“

"못 하는 건가 안 하는 건가?"

"명제의 증명을 위한 자료가 부족하기 때문에, 못 하는 경우지.“

 

 

태연하며 빈틈없는 문장으로 답한 벌칸이 스르륵 일어서 뒷짐을 진다. 웃음을 참지 않는 푸른 눈이 그림자를 벗어나 펼쳐지는 속눈썹의 끝자락을 쫓아간다. 우리 제법 친해졌어요, 소문 내줄 관객이 없어 아쉬운 것은 혼자라 해도.

 

 

"오늘의 대화는 개인적인 난제의 해결에 큰 도움이 되었습니다. 감사합니다."

"필요하다면 언제든지!"

 

 

대화의 끝을 정하는 말에 반사적으로 답한 함장은 그 뒤에도 한참이나 자리를 뜨지 못했다. 사라지는 뒷모습처럼 여운이 긴 그날의 대화를 분석하던 짐 커크가 정말로 도와줄 방법을 찾기 시작한 것은, 예상 가능한 전개가 아닐지.

 

 

그렇다 해도 이 정도의 직접적인 상황은 바라지 않았겠지만.

 

 

관찰을 위한 기록이 필요하다는 그들은 아무리 좋게 말해도 멍청한 외계인이 고작이었다. 제대로 하자면 저 우주의 먼지도 아까운 배경이니 신발 밑창으로 갈아버릴 존재들이고. 열한명의 목숨을 인질삼은 촉수덩어리는 남다른 강도로 외부의 고통을 버텨내는 벌칸에게 특별한 호기심을 보였으며, 우주적인 기준에서도 상위일 사기술로 으악 안돼 물컹한 것들에게 당하게 하느니 내가 하겠다! 의 구조를 성공한 함장은…… 다음 순서에서 몸이 굳고 말았다. 실감하지 못해 간과한 요소가 현실의 책임이 되는 것은, 원래 이렇던가?

 

 

찐득하고 투명한 덩어리에 묶여있던 벌칸이 힘들게 눈을 뜬다. 통각을 마비시키느라 인식이 느려졌던 눈동자가 재촉하는 것처럼 짐을 찾아 헤맨다. 그렇게 보지 말라고! 이거야말로 누구라도 곤란할 상황이 분명하잖아? 피에 젖은 머리카락을 몇 번이나 넘기며 말을 잇지 못하는 커크를 기어코 움직이게 만든 것은, 늘어나는 협박이나 와 닿는 고통이 아니었으니.

 

 

"짐, 의식이 남아 있는 상대인 게 자네의 정신건강에 이로울 거라 생각되는데."

" - 그게 너라는 건 알고 하는 소리야?“

 

 

신음이 고작인 것처럼 거칠게 가라앉은 목소리가 곧바로 답하지 못한다. 의식이 없는 것이 나은가? 숨을 멈춘 채 붙들고 있던 두 손이, 예상 못한 물음표에 마취가 풀린 것처럼 꿈틀댔다. 바보자식아 당연히 네가 맞아! 안 그래도 시체랑 하는 기분인데- 정말로 죽어 나갈 생각 따위 하기만 해봐라. 소리 지르고 싶은 입술을 깨물고서 없는 침을 모아 삼킨 짐 커크는, 그날, 숨겨왔던 모든 테크닉을 총동원하지 않았다. 떨리는 박자로 쏟아진 것은 마음뿐이다. 최소한의 예의가 아니라, 최대치의 열정으로. 결국 그는, 사랑이 없어도 할 수 있는 남자가 아니었으니까.

 

 

트라우마가 없을 수 없던 둘이 그날을 첫날밤으로 받아들이는 데는 상당한 시간이 소모되었으나, 결과적으로 될 일은 다 되고 마는 게 이 우주의 법칙이었다. 커크와 스팍이 있는 우주의 법칙.

 

 

And without End, with no Amen.     

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

\---


End file.
